The Light to Another World
by jamiexh
Summary: What if at the end of “Chosen”, Buffy and Faith got trapped when the school fell, and instead of dying like all of the vampires, including Spike, they got transported to another world?
1. The End So It Seems

The Light to Another World  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy and Angel belong to Joss Whedon. The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Spoilers: After "Chosen" in Buffy the Vampire Slayer , and end of season four in Angel. 7th Book in the Harry Potter series.  
  
Summary: What if at the end of "Chosen", Buffy and Faith got trapped when the school fell, and instead of dying like all of the vampires, including Spike, they got transported to another world?  
  
Rating: PG-13 as of now, subject to change depending on how my writing goes.  
  
Author's Note: I played with the timeline a little. They ended the final battle with the first was in the beginning of September as opposed the beginning of summer, for the Harry Potter world purposes.  
  
**  
  
The school was crumbling. The seal was shaking. The Ubervamps where attacking, and the only people with souls were Buffy, Faith, and Spike. Faith was running to the stairs as Spike's soul worked the amulet. They had to get out and fast.  
  
"Buffy, we have to go now," Faith said running up the stairs.  
  
"Spike, come on."  
  
"Sorry love, I have to finish this. Go with Faith get out. It's the only chance you have."  
  
"Spike, I love you."  
  
"No you don't, now go."  
  
"B, were stuck. The openings caved in," Faith said running back down the stairs.  
  
"It's too late, it's over now," Spike said as he busted into dust.  
  
Immediately after, the white light of the amulet turned into a dark pool which pulled Buffy and Faith into its dark vertex.  
  
**  
  
"Everyone on the bus, now," yelled Wood.  
  
The Scoobies and newly-became Slayers all got onto the bus as the got out of the crumbling school.  
  
"We've got to go, now," yelled Giles to Principal Wood, as the school started to collapse.  
  
"What about Buffy, Spike, Anya and Faith," Dawn yelled.  
  
"We have to leave them," Willow answered her, hoping that her best friend, Spike, Anya, and Faith were still alive, and could still get out.  
  
**  
  
The bus just cleared the destroyed Sunnydale, and the Scoobies and the Slayers, now knew that the three warriors could have not survived. Tears were shed, in the memory their loved ones. Andrew told Xander about Anya's act of heroism (AN -which I really didn't see in watching the episode). They all would miss those who died stopping the First Evil, who stopped Caleb, and the ones who used the mystical ancient battle ax thing. The ones who died saving the world, again. And with that they built a memorial in front of the ruin, which was once the small city of Sunnydale, the Hellmouth. The bus then headed south the city of Los Angelus, to tell Angel Investigations, of what had happened in the fight just moments before.  
  
**  
  
Buffy, Faith and the battle ax fell through the tunnel of darkness. They fell for what seemed like an eternity then suddenly light. A night sky, candles, and BAAM.  
  
Faith and Buffy and ax landed on the hard floor of the Great Hall. **  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were talking about Quidditch during the Start of the Term Feast. The sorting had been over, Hermione and Harry became Head Boy and Girl. Ron and Ginny were prefects. This would be Harry's third year as Quidditch captain and Ron's as Keeper. All of a sudden in the middle of the Great Hall, a giant vertex appeared to open at the bewitched night sky ceiling. The Great Halls, silenced, as two women fell through the portal. The teachers all ran to circle the two women one blonde, the other brunette, who stirred in the center of the hall in between the Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables. Professor Snape picked up the ax, when the Slayers jumped to their feet.  
  
"That's mine", said the brunette grabbing it out of his hand accidentally cutting it. "I mean ours", gesturing to herself and the blonde girl, "Where the fuck are we?" 


	2. The New Place

The Light to Another World  
  
Disclaimer: Too lazy to write it again, go to chapter 1 for disclaimer.  
  
Author's Note: Wow. Seven reviews in my first night of posting. That's definitely a personal record. Well hey, keep reviewing, I'll keep writing. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames are not encouraged, so if you don't like, don't read. Also about the question of Anya, she just died, like she did it the episode. And for those who love Spike, sorry, he just didn't fit.  
  
**  
  
The Slayers had no clue what the hell was going on. They were last in the school about to die, then without any reason whatsoever they end up in a dark hole, and now this place? They where in a big room, with a ceiling that looked like a night sky. There were a lot of candles, and torches. The room was filled with teenagers except for a group of people who gathered round them who for the most part looked older then their grandparents. A greasy- looking near middle age man, grabbed the scythe, which caused the two slayers to forget their injuries and jump up. Faith grabbed it back stating it was theirs.  
  
"Where the fuck, are we?"  
  
"Prefects please take your house back to the dormitory, while we help these to young ladies," said an old man.  
  
The students left all trying to take looks at who fell from the sky. Once they were all gone, the greasy man asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
Faith was clearly on the defensive, "Who we are is none of your damn business, and how the fuck are we supposed to know why we're here if we don't even know where the fuck here is?"  
  
"How dare you take such a tone with me?"  
  
"Leave us alone, you grease-ball, do you miss the invention of shampoo," Buffy finally chimed in.  
  
"You aren't exactly the cleanest people here either."  
  
"Looks like we landed in England," Buffy said to Faith ignoring grease- ball's remark.  
  
"Great, England, home of the people who tried to kill me."  
  
"Yea, the counsel, aren't good people, in fact more harm than help."  
  
"They're not tryin' to kill ya."  
  
"Maybe if you didn't make a habit of killing people they wouldn't be after you," Buffy responded clearly trying to scare these people away.  
  
"They didn't come after you when you stuck that knife in my gut," Faith said getting on board with Buffy. "So, do you work for them, cause we gone a bone to pick with them, if you do."  
  
"Young ladies, I can assure you that we do not work for this counsel, so you say, but we would like to help you if we can. So we need some basic information to help, such as your names, and how you got here," said the old man.  
  
"Maybe, what you plan on using this weapon for," said grease-ball.  
  
"I might use it to kill you if you don't get any nicer."  
  
Just then the greasy-man pulled out of piece of wood, about as long, maybe longer than a stake, but no where as thick, pointed it at the two Slayers and yelled, "Rictusempra!"  
  
A strange red light quickly arose from the stick, and hit the two Slayers, and everyone except the Slayers, who had no clue what happened, looked extremely surprised.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"A murderer and an escaped convict, if it's any of business."  
  
"Severus, maybe you should just stop talking, it appears you just make them madder, and with that weapon they are likely to kill you regarding the recent conversation of evil deeds," said an elderly women. "Ladies," she continued, "we mean you no harm. Severus here has a tendency to speak, before he thinks. Could you tell us your names so that we might be able to help you get back to America. You are American are you, not?"  
  
Buffy responded, "Yes, we are from American, California, to be exact. My name if Buffy Summers, and this is Faith...um, Faith what is your last name?"  
  
"Morgan, I'm Faith Morgan."  
  
"Well Miss Summers and Miss Morgan, my name is Professor Dumbledore, this woman next to me is Professor McGonagall, and the man you threatened to kill, is Professor Snape. You are at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"In England," Faith persisted.  
  
"In a way, we are in a different world, separate from the world live in."  
  
"A magical world," Buffy questioned.  
  
"Yes, and seeing that nothing happened to you after Professor Snape's spell, it is also your world."  
  
"So you're wizards?"  
  
"Yes, and if you do not mind would you tell us what exactly you are."  
  
Buffy and Faith were silent. They were unsure whether or not to tell them, but then Buffy spoke, "We're Slayers."  
  
"That's not possible," Snape said, "The Slayer is a myth and even if it did exist there would only be one."  
  
"We exist all right, and now not only is there one Slayer, over a couple hundred."  
  
"Not likely."  
  
"O it's likely and its one-hundred perfect true," Faith chimed in. "And I will be awfully glad to show you what Slayer abilities can do if you don't watch it."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"You bet your ass it's a threat."  
  
"Please stop, Miss Morgan, Severus. Miss Summers and Miss Morgan if you like we can set you up with a place to stay for the night."  
  
"Professor, we would greatly appreciate that," Buffy responded.  
  
"Then please follow me."  
  
Professor Dumbledore took them up several flights of stairs, and brought them to statue of a dragon, where he said the word, "Licorice." Automatically the statue turned around and opened into a large room, with a stair case twisting and separating into several different rooms.  
  
"Your rooms are upstairs, in a few minutes our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be coming by to talk to you, but for the moment please make yourselves at home," Professor Dumbledore said as he left.  
  
The big room was beautifully decorated. Stone walls where decorated with moving portraits of people and five flags. One is the center with the word "Hogwarts" on it in big print. Buffy assumed it was the school flag. The other flags had the words, "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Each flag had an animal on it and was a different color." At the end of the room was a fire-place with a roaring fire. The floor was hard wood, stained to a dark color, the couches and chairs where around the fire and beautiful not to mention comfortable, Faith would know because she tried them all. Buffy and Faith sat on the couch in front of the fire, when the door opened.  
  
"Buffy? Faith? It really is a small world."  
  
** Author's Note: This is an unusually long chapter for me, so please don't get used to them being this long. Also just so you know, the Scoobies would be totally abandoned in this story, the new slayers, however will go bye-bye. Sorry, just too many people to write about if I have them in, the only Slayer I might keep is Kennedy, because she's Willow's girlfriend but even then I might find some way to bring Tara back so that she is gone. Or I might bring Willow back to the straight side. Your input would be greatly appreciated. 


	3. Fill Them In

The Light to Another World  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
Author's Note: Now that I have read and finished the fifth book of Harry Potter, I am going to include the changes it brought upon the world. Including the main character death whom may be mentioned in another chapter. In Buffy news Spike and Anya are gone, because they have no place in this story. Also I have decided on couples- Buffy/Oliver Wood, Faith/ Draco, and Willow/Mystery teacher. The teacher will be revealed in this chapter, but not yet, read on to find out.  
  
**  
  
Back in LA  
  
"So you're saying that Buffy, Faith, and Spike never made it out of the town before it collapsed," Angel questioned the Scoobies.  
  
"Actually we don't think they made it out of the school," Giles answered.  
  
"And Anya is."  
  
"Gone," said a hurt Xander.  
  
"So then what are all of you going to do now," Wesley asked.  
  
"The Slayers will return to their homes to fight the forces of darkness around there. The rest of us will stay and help you, if you'll have us," Giles answered.  
  
"Giles you and the Scoobies are always welcomed here," Angel answered.  
  
So then the Slayers got their things together and prepared to leave for home first thing in the morning. All but Kennedy. She decided to stay with Willow. (AN- I had to keep her here for now, but she'll go I promise. Kennedy, not Willow) So Giles, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Andrew, Kennedy and Wood all got unpacked and ready to stay.  
  
**  
  
"Buffy? Faith? It really is a small world."  
  
Buffy and Faith both got up and spun around at the sound of the familiar voice.  
  
"O my God, Oz. What are doing here," Buffy asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same question. Hi Faith."  
  
"Hey wolf man," Faith replied. "And as for your question we have no clue why we are here."  
  
"Yea Oz, why are you here?"  
  
"I thought Professor Dumbledore made that clear. I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I am here to teach the students how to defense themselves in these dark times."  
  
"Dark times wait a minute, B and I along with the Scoobies and hundreds of Slayers just beat the first evil. I thought the battles were over."  
  
"Your battle is over. Ours is still continuing. You're in a different world now. We are fighting a different battle."  
  
"Our world, Oz, since when are you in a different world than us," Buffy asked.  
  
"After I left Willow, I traveled around just to make sure I could control the wolf. A few years back, I travel to London, and looked for a motel for a place to stay. I stumbled across this place called the Leaky Cauldron. There, I found out about this magical world, and the problem in it. I followed a tall man, who I later met. I found out all about this big bad and his minions as I worked for these to young twin brothers in a joke show at this place called Diagon Alley. I bought a wand and learned a few spells here and there, mostly just to protect myself and then I was offered a job here this year."  
  
"What is with this big bad that you mentioned?"  
  
"O come on, B, not another one. We just fought the first."  
  
'Faith, it's our job."  
  
"Well the big bad around here is a guy called Voldemort. He is a very powerful wizard. He has his band of Death Eaters that do most of his dirty work for him. He became weak a few years back when he tried to kill this boy by the name of Harry Potter. But since then he has gotten stronger. He now back in full force and Dumbledore is trying to fight him. He formed this group that I joined called the Order of the Phoenix. We help to bring Voldemort and the Death Eater's reign of terror to an end."  
  
"So you are going to need our help."  
  
"Dumbledore was hoping that you would help us. There are a lot of people in the Order but they are entirely wizards and witches. He wanted me to ask both of you to stay and help with the Order and also with teaching. I learned enough spells to help the students, but I don't know as much on demons as you guys so maybe you can stay and help."  
  
"Oz, I would love to stay."  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"I'll stay, looks like this is where I'm needed. Besides this is better than prison. Although this greasy-head guy reminds me of someone I met and beat up in prison."  
  
"What greasy-head guy."  
  
"I think Dumbledore called him Snape," Buffy replied.  
  
"O you met Severus. He is in the Order as well, but he spies on the Death Eaters for us. He can be a bit cruel."  
  
"I'll say."  
  
"You didn't hurt did you, Faith?"  
  
"Not intently. But I did threaten him."  
  
"Severus is just someone you're going to have to get used to."  
  
"He tried to cast a spell or something on us, Oz," Buffy said.  
  
"What spell?"  
  
"I don't know, nothing happened as apparently it wasn't a good one. Wait a minute why weren't you there with us."  
  
"It's a full moon tonight, so I took this Wolfsbane Potion every full moon, just in case I can't control the wolf. I missed the feast because of that. But that's beside the point. I go tell Professor Dumbledore that you agreed to help us. Good night Buffy, Faith."  
  
"Night Oz."  
  
And with that they went to sleep.  
  
**  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood up late in the common room. All three of them had wondered about the mystery girls.  
  
"I wonder who they are, and how they got here," Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know about any of those things, but they looked hot," Ron said.  
  
"Ron, that's not something you say in front of your girlfriend."  
  
"O sorry, Hermione."  
  
"I think that we should all go to bed. Ron, Harry classes start tomorrow, we don't want to be unprepared."  
  
**  
  
Oz told Dumbledore that the Slayers have agreed to help. He also mentioned that maybe some of the Scooby Gang could help out with the Order.  
  
"That might be a great asset to the Order; maybe I write them a letter. To Rupert Giles, Alexander Harris, and Willow Rosenberg in Los Angelus, California is that correct?"  
  
"Why in Los Angelus, they live in Sunnydale?"  
  
"Sunnydale is no more. Apparently your friends have left that bit of information out."  
  
"Actually they never really told me anything about Sunnydale. I'll have to ask them tomorrow. Good night Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Good night Daniel."  
  
"Professor, call me Oz."  
  
When Oz had left Dumbledore started on his letter to the Scoobies. And one letter to Dawn inviting her to the school.  
  
Authors Note: Okay these chapters are getting longer and longer. O well, please review tell me what you think. I clearly done a Ron/ Hermione. And if you read on top I have a Oliver Wood/ Buffy, Draco/ Faith, and Willow/ Oz. I'm also thinking about a Dawn/ Harry. Please Review. The more reviews the fast I may go. 


	4. The New Professors

The Light to Another World  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine not just let me write the story.  
  
Author's Note: Did anyone else lose reviews on their stories? Cause I lost 11 reviews. I read then so I know they exist. O well. I know they're there. From the reviews I have and the ones I remember I see that there is some questioning with the coupling. Don't worry. It'll all work out. O yeah and Dawn is 17 to put her in her seventh year with Harry& Company.  
  
**  
  
LA  
  
"Giles, look," Dawn cried out carrying her letter. "This Hogwarts School wants me to go there. It's a school for magic which is really cool. I you will never believe how I got this letter. It was delivered by an owl."  
  
The Scoobies and Angel Crew were all sitting around the lobby when Dawn had said this. Suddenly three more owls came in a drop a letter to Xander, Willow, and Giles. The rest of the gang sat there waiting for one of them to reply.  
  
"They want us to help teach," Xander questioned.  
  
"That's what is says and look Oz is there," Willow said very happily. In fact she was glowing which started to get Kennedy a little jealous.  
  
"O Dear Lord," Giles finally said. "Buffy and Faith. They're alive. They're there."  
  
The group was all very surprised. They all thought that the two original slayers were dead. Wood even started dating Lilah. Giles responded to Dumbledore stating the Dawn would be attending the school after he takes her to Diagon Alley. Xander accepted the position of assistant of Muggle Studies and Willow as assistant to Potions and Giles was taking over History of Magic from Professor Binns. In a few days they would be ready to leave for Hogwarts and see their beloved friends.  
  
**  
  
Back at Hogwarts  
  
That morning Buffy and Faith woke to Oz sitting on the couch in their common room waiting for them.  
  
"So what happened to Sunnydale?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Look Oz," Faith started, "All me and B know is that we were fighting the Ubervamps when the school started to collapse. Spike did something with this amulet and then a portal swallowed us up and here we landed."  
  
"So you really don't know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore told me that Sunnydale was destroyed."  
  
"What," Buffy asked.  
  
"Well B, it looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for business."  
  
"I wonder how many causalities we had?"  
  
"Buffy, Faith, I think you might find out that pretty soon."  
  
"Oz, what do you mean?"  
  
"Come on. It's time for breakfast."  
  
**  
  
Harry and Ron where discussing Quidditch strategies at breakfast while Hermione was talking to Neville.  
  
"So Captain, our first game is against Slytherin?"  
  
"Yes Ron, and Malfoy's captain of their team. It should be a really good game and Wood said that he'd come and watch since his team is around here that weekend."  
  
"Wicked, he'll get to watch you kick Malfoy's arse again."  
  
Just then the owls delivered their schedules and Oz, Buffy, and Faith walked in.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, look the two women are here with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."  
  
"Speaking of which we have Defense Against the Dark Arts first this morning with Professors Osborn, Summers, and Morgan."  
  
"I wondered why Professor Dumbledore would give the position to two people he just meet."  
  
"Well Harry, the three of them look very comfortable together. Perhaps they are friends before they met here. As for me I just hope that their better than the ones we had in the past. I mean after all we are taking the N.E.W.T.S. at the end of the year."  
  
**  
  
After breakfast they headed towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Unfortunately this year they had it with the Slytherins.  
  
"Welcome class. My name is Professor Osborn. The blonde girl is Professor Summers, and the brunette is Professor Morgan. We will start off by covering Vampires and the Vampire Slayers and eventually cover werewolves and other demons. So if there are any questions about the subjects please feel free to ask them now. O yes Ms."  
  
"Granger, Hermione Granger. Is the Vampire Slayer a myth?"  
  
Buffy and Faith were kind of offended by that question, but Buffy answered it anyway.  
  
"Slayers are as real as you and me."  
  
"Slayers? Isn't there only supposed to be one?"  
  
"That was recently changed. Now any girl who was born with the power of the Slayer will have the power of the Slayer. It's a long and complicated story, which Professor Morgan and I will tell you about when the time comes."  
  
**  
  
After class Buffy and Faith started talking.  
  
"So B, who'd even thought we'd be teaching a bunch of kids bout demons."  
  
"Probably the same person who thought to put innocent minds in the same room as you."  
  
"Hey B, I'm offended. Anyway that blonde kid was pretty cute."  
  
"What blonde kid?"  
  
"The one that looked like Spike."  
  
"Hold on a second. Firstly you can not date a student. Secondly he's like four years younger than you."  
  
"So what B, I once sleep with a guy 20 years older than me. Damn he had a di."  
  
"Faith, that's just too much information."  
  
"No too much information, would be telling you about the positions and the kinky things we did together. Damn he was a good fuck."  
  
"Faith spare me."  
  
Author's Note: I know finally the next chapters up. I hope you like it. Please read and review and if any one knows how to get my reviews to show up please tell me. Anyway until next time.  
  
Looking ahead.  
  
The Scooby reunion. The Slayers find out what happen to Sunnydale and Harry & Co. get more suspicious about the Slayers. Not to mention more Snape and Faith arguments. 


	5. Revelations

The Light to Another World  
  
Disclaimer: If they were mine would I need a disclaimer.  
  
Author's Note: It's a shame. No one likes my story anymore. I only got 3 reviews for chapter 4. Well okay then. I write the story for the three of you that reviewed.  
  
**  
  
After Buffy and Faith had finished talking, Faith had snuck down to the basement and into the potions classroom. She had heard to Spike boy telling the two big goons beside him that they had potions next. Faith slipped into the classroom unnoticed.  
  
The grease ball man, whom was called Severus Snape, just started walking around. He stopped in front of the boy with the lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
"Potter, what color is your potion?"  
  
"It's blue sir."  
  
"It's supposed to be navy blue, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor and you receive failing marks for this lesson. Now Potter, dispose of your potion."  
  
Faith couldn't believe this. Oz said that grease ball was cruel but she didn't think he was that cruel. And Potter why did that name sound so familiar? O right that was the name of the kid that brought down the big bad. But that couldn't be the same kid, could it?  
  
Before Faith got to contemplate it more Snape was talking to an ugly Slytherin girl who kept throwing herself at Spike boy.  
  
"Parkinson, very good you're on your way to having a good potion. Ten points to Slytherin."  
  
Faith peered at the potion and noticed it was the same color as Potter's. Potter lost ten points and Parkinson gained ten. She had to say something.  
  
"Yo, grease ball. What's up with this? The Gryffindor and the Slytherin had the same color potion and Slytherin gained ten points while the Gryffindor loses ten."  
  
Snape face suddenly paled. "Miss Morgan would you please leave my classroom," he sneered.  
  
"Na, I think I'll stay."  
  
"You will get out willingly or I will force you out."  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
Snape pulled out his wand and yelled, "Rictusempra!" When nothing happened all the students gasped.  
  
"O I forgot," Snape continued. "That spells don't work on Slayers."  
  
When Snape said Slayers everyone looked at Faith. She knew that it wouldn't be long now until the whole school knew she was a slayer and quite frankly she really didn't give a fuck.  
  
"Yea, and like I said when me and B come here, if you don't stop messin' with me I'll show you what Slayer abilities can do."  
  
"This time I'm not afraid."  
  
"Of a Slayer, a murderer, and an escaped convict."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Snape began to attack Faith. He tried to punch her but she grabbed his arm and twisted it so that he had his back to her and she kneed him in the back. He got back up and tried to grab her, but she was too quick and used his own strength along with hers, and threw him across the room.  
  
Faith turned to leave but before she did she said, "O and by the way twenty points to Gryffindor. Ten to make up for the ten grease ball took, and another ten for the ten he gave Slytherin." With that she left.  
  
**  
  
Giles, Xander, Willow, and Dawn finally arrived at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had made special arraignments to get them there and to get Dawn her supplies. All but Giles was in shock when they saw the castle. Giles had attended Hogwarts years back and was Head Boy. This was before his friend Ethan had brought out his wild side. He and Buffy actually still had the mark of Eyghon tattooed on them.  
  
This was the first time throughout the entire trip that Willow was smiling. Kennedy had broken up with her because she was going away; at least that's what Kennedy said. Anyone could tell that Kennedy was really just jealous of the effect Oz had on Willow. Just knowing he was there made her glow.  
  
They entered the castle and were greet by Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Oz. All them when to the Headmaster's office so that Dawn could be sorted. After all the Dawn's been though on the Hell Mouth it didn't surprise anyone that she was sorted into Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall showed Dawn to the Gryffindor dormitories, while Oz led the others to where they were staying with Buffy and Faith. (AN: I know there was no dialogue this part, but I just woke up and I'm tired.)  
  
**  
  
When they entered the room Buffy and Faith where already there still on the couch in front of the fire. When the door opened and they who was there Buffy jumped up and hugged all of her friends. Faith got up at a normal pace and just walked over there because she still didn't know if the wanted fugitive was wanted by them.  
  
"B, let them breathe. It's nice to see you guys again."  
  
"Hello Buffy, Faith."  
  
"This is where all of you are staying I think you can see that your stuff has already been taken up for you," Oz said sitting on the couch.  
  
Once they all settled down every one took a seat around the fire and Dawn ever came in too, getting a big hug from her sister. All where curious about what happened to each other in the school.  
  
"Kennedy told us that there were a lot of ubervamps fighting and all the Slayers fled when Spike's amulet started to work, but what happened after that. And how did you get here?"  
  
"Well me and B, where fighting and we were the last two living Slayers to be down there. I headed out and Buffy was talking to Spike. The way out was blocked so I headed back down stairs."  
  
"I told Spike that I love him, and he knew I didn't and he told me to go. But right after Faith told me the exited caved in Spike disintegrated. Then the white light from Spike's amulet turned into a dark vertex and stuck us in and then we ended up here."  
  
"I don't know about you B, but I think it was those damn powers that be that did this. They just couldn't give us a break. I mean I wanted to enjoy the rest of my August. So what happened to the rest of you?"  
  
Giles and the gang told the Slayers and Oz about escaping from the collapsing Sunnydale, and going to Los Angeles. They stayed with Angel and the gang until they got their letters and came here.  
  
"As of right now only the teachers know you're here. They only thing you are here to help teach. No one knows who you are or what you've been through. Only certain teachers know that Buffy and Faith are Slayers."  
  
"Actually Oz that's not entirely true."  
  
"Faith, what you mean."  
  
"Me and grease ball had an incident in the middle of a potions class."  
  
**  
  
That's all for now. Please review. O here's another look ahead.  
  
The Gryffindor/ Slytherin match. You find out Draco's not like his father. And possibly a Halloween attack. (Either chapter 6 or 7 haven't decided yet.) 


	6. Stories and Quidditch

The Light to Another World  
  
Disclaimer: I still stand by that they are unfortunately not mine.  
  
Author's Note: Ok 5 reviews are more than none. So I guess I should be happy. O well. Maybe everyone is on vacation or something. Whatever here's the next chapter.  
  
**  
  
The next morning Giles took over the History of Magic class and started with Professor Dumbledore's help to rebuild the Watcher's Council. (AN: There it's stated. This is not a major element in this story, but you wanted it done.) Willow and Xander also started their jobs that morning. But it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts for Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Dawn. Dawn actually became really good friends with the three of them. She enjoyed Ron sense of humor, liked studying with Hermione, and thought Harry was really cute.  
  
Rumors of Faith being the Slayer spread through the school like a wild fire. It's not that anyone really believed that Slayers existed but everyone knew that something was different about Professor Morgan.  
  
"Good Morning Class," Oz started. "Due to recent rumors going around the school, I think now is the perfect time to start our lesson about Slayers. O yes, Miss Granger."  
  
"Is it really true that Professor Morgan is the Slayer."  
  
"No, that's a lie," Faith said. "I am not the Slayer. I am a Slayer. And a mistake if I must say so myself."  
  
"Faith, you're not a mistake." This time it was Buffy who spoke. "Like you once said we are the good guys."  
  
"We? Professor Summers you're a Slayer too?"  
  
"It's a long and complicated story."  
  
"Buffy was called, Buffy died, Kendra was called, Kendra died, Faith was called," Oz simplified.  
  
"Okay maybe not so complicated. But we have all lesson so might as well tell you guys about it. When I was 15 years old I was called as the Slayer. After getting expelled for burning down a gym full of vampires me, my sister, and my mom moved to Sunnydale. I fought a major vampire called the Master and I was drowned. Luckily for me, Professor Harris preformed CPR and I was alive again and able to kill the Master. Kendra was called and came to Sunnydale, but she was quickly killed. So then Faith was called."  
  
"I came to Sunnydale because I ran away from a vampire named Kakistos. B and me eventually killed him, but I couldn't do it on my own. But after that everything was fine until. Well until I when bad. But hey I went to prison for it and now everything's better."  
  
After that the bell rang for next class.  
  
"Left a lot of things out," Oz mentioned to the Slayers.  
  
"Yea, but no one's gotta know 'bout Angel, me killin' people, B puttin' me in a coma, or really anything else."  
  
"What about the first?"  
  
"Oz, Faith and I will cross that bridge when we come to it."  
  
And this was the story they told every class.  
  
**  
  
The rest of the week zoomed by and it was time for the first Quidditch match. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Oliver Wood showed up and gave the pep talk for Harry and then they were on their way.  
  
Gryffindor got the quaffle first and easily got the first ten points of the game. It went back and forth with the quaffle while Draco and Harry searched for the snitch.  
  
"Come' on Harry, you found the snitch faster when I was captain," Wood cheered from one of the visitors seats.  
  
"Excuse me is this seat taken," asked a feminine voice.  
  
Wood looked up to see a small petite blonde headed girl.  
  
"No, not at all, by the way I'm Oliver Wood."  
  
"Buffy Summers."  
  
"So what brings you here, Ms. Summers?"  
  
"It's Buffy, and I actually help teach here."  
  
"Really? What class do you help teach?"  
  
"Two of my friends and I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. What brings you here Mr. Wood?"  
  
"Call me Oliver, and I graduated from here a couple years back. I was Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team and I promised Harry I would be here."  
  
"You seem like a good friend."  
  
"I hope I am."  
  
Just then Harry caught the snitch.  
  
"Gryffindor Wins," yelled the boy on the speaker.  
  
"Well Oliver, I hope I'll see you around."  
  
"Me, too. I mean you not me. Cause of course I'll see me."  
  
Buffy giggled. "Bye, Oliver."  
  
**  
  
On the other side of the stadium Lucius Malfoy watched his son be defeated again. He met with his son, but he didn't know that a certain Slayer was watching.  
  
"Draco, how could you let Potter, get the snitch before you again? After all of this training for Quidditch and to become a Death Eater. I would almost disown you."  
  
"Father, I told you before, Potter is just better, and besides I don't want to become a Death Eater."  
  
"Draco, you have no choice. You will become a Death Eater whether you like it or not."  
  
"And what if he doesn't?"  
  
"Who are you to come into a private conversation," Lucius bellowed.  
  
Draco franticly waved his arms trying to keep Professor Morgan from getting hurt.  
  
"Who am I to come into a private conversation. I am your worst nightmare."  
  
"You are not even worth fighting with," Lucius said while pulling out his wand.  
  
Faith quickly rolled to him and grabbed his wand before he could even blink. "Let's see how tough you are without your wooden stick." With that she snapped his wand and Lucius grabbed Draco's wand.  
  
"That's it girl, now you've done it. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Both Draco's and Lucius's eyes widened, when the spell hit her full on and yet did nothing. Faith quickly moved and grabbed Draco's wand. This time she did not snap it.  
  
"Huh, your spells don't work on me, but maybe mine'll work on you."  
  
Lucius fled before Faith could try anything. She walked to Draco and returned his wand.  
  
"Who was that guy?"  
  
"My father. He wants me to be just like him."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Of course not, but I haven't got a choice."  
  
"You always have a choice, sometimes it's not much of a choice, but there is always one there. What did he try to do to me anyway?"  
  
"He tried to kill you. My father is a bad man."  
  
"He'll pay for his crimes."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"We all do. Look I know the whole school knows about part and B's and my past, but not everything. Remember when I said I went bad. Well I was more bad than I let on. I killed a guy. Accidentally of course. But after him I went to work for this bad guy in town. I pretty much made Buffy's life living hell. I tried to hurt her friends at one point or another. I killed some more people this time intentionally. But Buffy only really retaliated after I almost killed her boyfriend. Then she put in a coma for eight mouths. When I woke up I tried again, but this time I didn't want to bad and I confessed everything and went to jail."  
  
"And now your better and they let you out."  
  
"Not exactly, but that's another story. Don't worry though. I'll protect you."  
  
"Professor Morgan, thanks."  
  
With that he kissed her.  
  
**  
  
Haha look where I left it. O yea and I know that Halloween comes before Quidditch but I changed that for this story. As a sneak peek though all I can tell you is the Halloween attack, nothing more cause, I don't know what else I'm going to write about right now. 


	7. Hidden Truths

The Light to Another World  
  
Disclaimer: If they were mine I would be very rich and probably not writing this story.  
  
Okay time to respond to a few comments:  
  
X-Lander1- Lucius will get his just dessert, but not that way. I did however consider it but since its Draco's wand it would get Draco in trouble.  
  
Dirty Angel- I'm really considering making Hermione the slayer. I don't know how that would work out though, but I might try it. Not making any promises just yet in case I change my mind.  
  
Meaghan1- If I take another venture to LA Angel will be there, but he doesn't fit at Hogwarts in this story. Like he said in the last episode though, "I'm not getting any older."  
  
**  
  
Buffy and Faith returned to the Scooby Common room to find that none of the Scoobies were there. They hadn't seen Xander since the Quidditch game. Willow was with Oz all day. And Giles, well they really didn't know where Giles was. They both plopped down on the couch and began to talk.  
  
"So B, whatcha think of the game, pretty cool huh?"  
  
"Actually I really didn't see a lot of it. I kind of met someone."  
  
"A guy someone?"  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
"Come on B, details."  
  
"He's nice. His name's Oliver Wood. He graduated from Hogwarts a couple years ago. He is a friend of Harry's."  
  
"Speaking of Harry, he seems to be getting close to your little sister. I just hope he has honorable intentions for the munchkin."  
  
"Faith I'm sure he does."  
  
"I don't know B. Didn't we have this conversation before? All men are beast."  
  
"Faith, one day you are going to eat your words and besides don't think I didn't see you with a certain Spike look-alike."  
  
"Yes B, I was with Draco. Turns out that me and him have some things in common."  
  
"Something tells me I don't wanna know what those things are."  
  
**  
  
It was Halloween once again. At the Gryffindor table Harry, Hermione, Ron and Dawn were enjoying the tasty treats put out for them, likewise at the teacher's table.  
  
Everyone was still eating at eight o'clock when the door to the Grand Hall slammed open. An army of about 30 vampires came rushing in. Buffy and Faith quickly pulled out their stakes that the secretly always hide in their pockets and threw some to the other Scoobies. The students all ran to their dormitories as the rest of the teachers tried to cast spells to set the vampires on fire.  
  
After the battle Buffy and Faith decided that it was time to patrol in the Forbidden Forest. They went up to their rooms and grabbed some of the ammunition that the Scoobies brought or was provided to them by Dumbledore.  
  
As soon as they hit the forest a group of about 10 vamps attacked.  
  
"Who do you work for?"  
  
"We work for no one but ourselves."  
  
"O right, like we're supposed to believe that. First attack at Hogwarts, then wait for us out here. That's not random that's planned. Now who do you work for?"  
  
"The Dark Lord, Slayer. And your on his hit list."  
  
As they fought more and more vamps joined in, separating the two Slayers. Buffy was being led to a group of Death Eaters, while Faith was being led to the Dark Lord himself.  
  
"You incompetent fools. I told you I wanted the blonde Slayer," Voldemort yelled.  
  
"Wait a minute, I'd recognize that face anywhere. Hello Faith. Daddy's here."  
  
(AN- Now normally I'd leave it here, but I have more to say and this would be a short chapter for this story. So I'll continue. Consider this a dramatic pause.)  
  
"What? No! My dad. he he left. When I was little."  
  
"Faith I never meant to leave you. Harry Potter had brought about my downfall when you were four. If that never happened I would have been there to raise you. When I regained my strength and power I returned to find you but you where long gone. Your mother had died years before and you had left. I had some of my Death Eaters find out what happened to you and I must say that I am proud. Working for Richard, unfortunately you went to prison. But you're out now and you can now take your place as my heir and the heir of Slytherin."  
  
"No Dad, I'll never join you. I don't care about the circumstances that you left on. To me you just left. Not to mention that I'm a Slayer. I fight for good now. I don't care if I'm the heir of evil itself cause the fact of the matter is when you left, you died to me."  
  
"Faith, you are more than just the Slayer. You have powers beyond your comprehension. You were talking to my pet snake when you were two. You were becoming more powerful than myself but then you suppressed it. You can have more power than you imagine, Faith. All you must do is join me, your father."  
  
"Never dad, I broke out of jail to help make amends and nothing will make me stray from that."  
  
With that Faith ran away. She ran back to the beginning of the Forest and was just in time to find Buffy walking back.  
  
"Hey B, you alright?"  
  
"I'm okay, you?"  
  
"Five by five."  
  
**  
  
Images of a high school flashed through Hermione's mind. She saw Professor Summers, Professor Morgan, a bunch of girls, and bigger version of Draco Malfoy wearing an amulet in what looked like a basement. They were fighting a bunch of weird looking vampire things. Then she saw Professor Rosenberg with white hair and eyes casting some sort of spell over the weapon that the two Slayers had brought with them.  
  
"Any girl born who can have the power. Will have the power."  
  
"Hermione Granger, are you ready to receive it?"  
  
With that she saw one of the girl's give Buffy the scythe, who used it against the vampires, and then tossed it to Faith. She then saw the amulet on bigger Draco produce a white light, which made the school start to collapse. She watched all the girls leave except Professors Summers and Morgan. Then big Draco became dust and a black vortex sucked the two professors in.  
  
"Hermione Granger, the power is yours."  
  
Hermione felt a jolt pass through her and she woke up sweating. She had no idea what happened to her or what was now in store for her future. She would have to ask the Professors in the morning.  
  
(AN- okay those who read the answers might have saw that coming but here it is.)  
  
**  
  
The next morning Faith woke up early and headed to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Professor, you here?"  
  
"What can I do for you Miss Morgan?"  
  
"Please, call me Faith, and there is something I have to confess. It's partly about my past and partly about last night's patrol. When I was four my father disappeared without a trace. Then my mom died and I split and came to Sunnydale. Well that last part is now important to this, but anyway. Last night I met up with my father again. My father is Lord Voldemort. And he wants me to join him."  
  
Dumbledore was shocked. Probably the most shocked he was in his life. He was one of the few people who knew that Voldemort had a daughter, but he never expect Faith, a vampire Slayer, to be it. He regained his composure and asked.  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"That I would never help him. That I would never join him."  
  
"Faith, when you and Miss Summers first arrived you two mentioned a history of violence. Perhaps you might want to tell me a little more about that. It might make you feel better."  
  
"Me and B, were out fighting vampires once and I accidentally killed the mayor's assistant. After that I pretended it didn't happen and joined the mayor. I fought on his side; he was like a father to me. I kill people for him and even tried to kill B's boyfriend. She retaliated and put me in a coma for eight months by stabbing me with my own knife. When I woke up I tried to hurt Buffy again. This time I started with her mother and then her new boyfriend. After that I fled to LA to take out her ex. But I decided I didn't want to do that anymore. I turned myself in and started on my road to redemption in prison. I broke out of jail because I was needed to help save the world and then I ended up here."  
  
"It seems that you had a history of violence and then you turned around. You see, Faith, it is the choices we make that determine what we become. You were evil and then you wanted to be good. That is what makes you different from you father. You will still make a fine addition to the Order. Actually you might even be Voldemort's weak spot."  
  
**  
  
Faith met up with Buffy in the classroom and was about to tell Buffy about what happened on patrol and in Dumbledore's office when Hermione knocked on the door.  
  
"Professor Summer and Professor Morgan can I ask you a couple of questions?"  
  
"Sure Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
Hermione explained her dream to the two Slayers and waited for a reply.  
  
"Well Hermione, what you saw really did happen."  
  
"So that's how you two got here but what did all the power talk have to do with it?"  
  
"Remember in our first lesson we said that there were a lot of Slayers now? Well Professor Rosenberg cast a spell enabling any girl who could be a slayer to receive the power of the slayer."  
  
"What does this mean?"  
  
"Hermione, last night you just became a Slayer."  
  
"Damn, I thought I had a rough night."  
  
**  
  
Author's Note- Okay this is where I'm gonna leave it. This maybe my last update until September because I'm going away on vacation on Thursday and I may not update before then. Just so you know the Scoobies as of yet are not playing a big role. Mostly because I think that I will fail at writing them. Yeah and in case you haven't noticed my favorite character is Faith. What do you think about the turn of events? Tell me what you think? Please review. 


	8. Planning For the Future

The Light to Another World  
  
A.N.- Yea I know I said that I would update in September, but I've been swamped with school. At the end of August I had to get ready for school, and then with homework and projects (which I seem to get weekly) I couldn't and with college open houses and midterms on top of that its just been really bad. I felt guilty about leaving you guys out in the cold and since I'm home sick this is the perfect time to update. I've been thinking and it seems that a lot of you don't like the Faith/ Draco pairing- well I found a comprise, but you'll just have to wait to find out.  
  
**  
  
"So I am a Slayer?"  
  
"Join the club," Faith replied.  
  
"No, that's not possible I have too much going for me to be a Slayer. I'm the top of my class, and I have three jobs lined up after Hogwarts, becoming a Slayer will ruin everything I worked for."  
  
"Hermione," Buffy reassured her, "This is a blessing in disguise, really. I mean it's tough now that you have a sacred duty and everything, but now you can almost do anything. Yea, training sucks and I hate having to put other people's lives on the line, but we were chosen for a reason. And I not sure what that reason is for me, or Faith, or you, or any other Slayer. But it's time to be strong and its time for you to accept what the Powers That Be have now given you."  
  
"Thank you Professor, but if you don't mind I'd like to be alone to deal with this."  
  
"It's okay you can go Hermione, but don't tell anyone about this, and I will talk to Professor Dumbledore and Professor Giles about training you."  
  
Hermione nodded and headed to her Gryffindor dormitory to contemplate her future as a Slayer.  
  
"Damn, B. You're good at pet talks. You even have me believing that bein' a Slayer was cool."  
  
"Well I couldn't really tell her that it sucked. That being a Slayer meant putting your life on the line every time some major vampire comes to town, or your boyfriend losses his soul and begins attacking your friends, or your mayor turns into a giant snake on gradation, or."  
  
"B, I get the point. You've been through a lot as a Slayer, and hell so have I but right now, we have bigger problems."  
  
"With Voldemort?"  
  
"Yea, with Voldemort."  
  
**  
  
The next few months went by quickly. Hermione started her training and told Harry, Dawn, and Ron that she was the Slayer. Draco and Faith got closer and everyone knew that they were dating. Thanks to Madame Pomfrey, (Spelling?) Xander's eye was healed. Willow and Oz were the perfect couple. As for Buffy she has owled Wood every week. Christmas was coming soon and Wood would be coming in for the holidays.  
  
**  
  
It was Christmas day and everyone was in the Scooby's Common Room. They had exchanged gifts earlier and were relaxing before dinner.  
  
"Buffy"  
  
"Yea, Wood."  
  
"What would you say if I stayed here for the rest of the year with you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, Quidditch this year was canceled since You-Know-Who came back, and Professor Dumbledore offered me a job as Quidditch referee."  
  
"Wood, I would love for you to stay here with me."  
  
**  
  
"Willow, there is something I've been wanting to ask you," Oz said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well you and me have been dating again for a couple of months, now. And I love you beyond anything. I have really missed you when I was away, and I have given everything that you and I have been through a lot of thought." He pulled a box out from inside his cloak and got down on one knee. "Willow, will you marry me?"  
  
Tears were streaking down Willow's face. "Of course, Oz."  
  
**  
  
Faith had gotten Dumbledore to agree to allow the four students to the next Order of the Phoenix meeting. He was reluctant, but she convinced him. During the meeting, Faith stood up. It was time to announce her plan to bring down her father.  
  
"Everyone here knows that Voldemort is a major problem, and he will be one damn hard person to beat. But I have a plan to get him. Since Draco is expected to join the Death Eaters let him. Let him go there and convince Voldemort that he can get the one he wants."  
  
"And that would be me," Harry jumped in."  
  
"No, Harry, lemme finish my sentence. Let Draco convince Voldemort that he can get the person he wants most by his side, and that would be me, his daughter."  
  
Everyone in the room was shocked beyond belief, with the exception of Professor Dumbledore himself.  
  
"Yea, I'm Voldemort's daughter. I didn't find out til Halloween when me and B, fought the vamps that attacked. And nothing really clicked in until Hermione found out she was a Slayer. Buffy gave this big speech on how we were all chosen for a reason and now I realize that reason. Buffy was called so that she would change the rules for the calling of Slayers. Hermione was called to help Harry defeat Voldemort, and I was called so that I may bring down my father. So after Draco "convinces" me to join the Death Eaters Draco and I will offer him two more Slayers and The Boy Who Lived. Me and B will make it look like a detention in the Forbidden Forest and take them to dad's hide-out. That's when we ambush them."  
  
"That's sounds like a plan, but there is a lot banking on you and Draco."  
  
"I'm sure will be able to handle it."  
  
** Author's Note**  
  
I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time or that this short chapter doesn't make up for it. However I do have an idea were the story is headed. One, maybe two more chapters to go. Sneak peek.  
  
Lucius Malfoy's voice echoed like a tunnel in her mind. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" And Faith watched in disgust as the victim's body fell limp.  
  
Someone's gonna die, and you'll just have to wait to find out who it is. I promise to update sooner. 


	9. The Final Battle

The Light To Another World  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine.  
  
This is for you, Grandpa. Rest In Peace.  
  
**  
  
Faith and Draco pulled off their plan without a hitch. Tonight they were going to bring Buffy, Hermione, and Harry to Voldemort.  
  
"Potter, are you ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be Malfoy."  
  
The five of them walked into the center of the Forest where Voldemort and the Death Eaters were hiding out, and the Order unbeknownst to Voldemort's gang surrounded them. It was time for the students to play into the roles.  
  
"Professor, I can't believe your making us go into the forest, this is servant stuff."  
  
"This will teach you not to curse each other in front of the class."  
  
"Hello Potter."  
  
"Voldemort," Harry said in a voice no higher than a whisper.  
  
"It's time we finished this, guards take our guest to the camp. I want them to see Potter's last stand."  
  
"Yo, Death guys, you might wanna bind those two," Faith said pointing to the Slayers.  
  
"Faith," Buffy cried. "You were in on the whole thing."  
  
"Of course she was, Buffy," Draco replied.  
  
"Draco, I always known you would end up like your father," Hermione spat.  
  
"Too late now, Mudblood. Don't worry it'll all be over soon."  
  
The Death Eater led them to the center of the camp. Hermione and Buffy were bound by the Death Eaters. Harry was thrown into a drawn circle on the ground. When Voldemort stepped into the circle a purple force field surrounded them.  
  
"Game over, Daddy."  
  
With those words Buffy and Hermione broke out of their bonds and the Order attacked.  
  
**  
  
"Well, well, well this is it Potter. You'll soon see your parents again. But first I think I will torture you. Crucio!"  
  
Harry fought through the curse, not allowing it to hurt him. "Is that the best that you've got?"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Again Harry fought it. "You know, Tom, you really must have lost your edge since you met your daughter. I mean really, I thought that you would be a lot stronger."  
  
"Crucio! Crucio!"  
  
Harry get hit with the full impact of that spell, simply because he wasn't ready for it. Harry hit the ground in pain. "You know Voldy. It must really burn you up seeing your daughter fight against you."  
  
"What are talking about you, foolish boy," Voldemort demanded.  
  
"Take a look for yourself," Harry said gesturing outside the force field.  
  
Voldemort looked through it. He saw Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix fighting, mostly with causalities on his side. Then he saw her. He saw Faith snapping one of his most faithful Death Eater's neck, Wormtail.  
  
"Crucio," Harry called.  
  
Voldemort fell to the ground in pain. Mentioning Faith, gave Harry just enough time to recover and gain the upper hand.  
  
"Crucio," Harry called again.  
  
"All my life, I've been trying to remember my parents. Just one little memory. And the only memory I can get is the one where you killed them. Crucio!"  
  
Voldemort yelled in pain.  
  
"Then I get Sirius. And you take him too. Crucio! You ruined my life, and Faith's too, from what I hear. So this is for Faith, Crucio!"  
  
Voldemort looked at Harry through teary eyes. The physical pain was nothing compared to Harry's harsh words from his daughter. He really loved her no matter what any one else thought.  
  
"This is for Sirius. Crucio!"  
  
Another yelled of pain from Voldemort.  
  
"My Parents. Crucio!"  
  
This time Voldemort screamed in agony.  
  
"And this is for me, Avada Ked"  
  
"Harry, wait. Before you kill me, tell Faith that I love her very much. That I never meant to ruin her life, or even cause her one moments pain. Tell her I'm sorry. Grant a dying man, one request."  
  
Harry nodded, feeling Voldemort's pain. He then remembered his anger. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
And Voldemort was no more.  
  
**  
  
The fight continued most of the Death Eaters were dead since they refused to surrender. In the middle of all the fighting, Lucius Malfoy found his son fighting along side the rogue Slayer.  
  
"You bastard, who betrayed our Dark Lord, you'll pay for this."  
  
Lucius pointed his wand at his son. "Avada Kedavra."  
  
His words echoed like a scream in a tunnel through her mind. She remembered all the good times that she and Draco had at that moment. In disgust she watched her lover's body fall limp, through teary eyes. As soon as Draco's body touched the ground, she grabbed Lucius' head. One hand grabbed his forehead, and the other his chin. She then twisted snapping his neck wit her slayer strength. She then fell to her knees and picked up Draco's body. With that she uttered her last words to him. "I love you."  
  
** AN: I did it. I killed him. It was one of the hardest things for me to do, especially now in this moment of my life. Conclusion coming soon. 


	10. Conclusions

The Light To Another World  
  
Disclaimer: Still aren't mine.  
  
**  
  
The Battle was over. The Order of the Phoenix won, and the Death Eaters that remained were sent to the wizard prison. All the good guys were celebrating their victory, except for Faith.  
  
Faith couldn't celebrate, the loss of Draco hurt too much. Now she knew what Buffy went through with Angel and Spike. She didn't know what else to do but mope. It had taken all of the combined strength of Hermione and Buffy to pull Faith away from Draco. She could see how she could ever get over this pain.  
  
**  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Dumbledore announced the victory of Voldemort and the death of Draco. At the Head Table the Scooby gang looked around for Faith, but she wasn't there. Buffy believed that she had not slept or ate anything since Draco died. After breakfast Buffy went to Faith room, to check on her. Buffy found Faith asleep, with dried tears on her face.  
  
**  
  
Months had passed and the end of term was finally here. The seventh year students graduated, ready to start their careers. Hermione was going to work in the Ministry of Magic, to help the magic community understand some of the more feared supernatural beings. Ron had been accepted to play on a Quidditch team, and Harry was to start his Auror training immediately following graduation.  
  
As for the Scoobies, Oz and Willow's wedding was coming up in the fall, both however decided to stay on teaching at Hogwarts. Xander was going to stay as well, since all the girls seemed to love the eye patch. Giles was going to London to be in charge of the New Watcher's Council, this time the watchers will be prepared for everything. Oliver is going to return to his Quidditch team, and Buffy is going traveling around the world with him. And Faith... well Faith had not told anyone what she planned to do.  
  
** Dumbledore had finally finished going through all of the paper work surrounding the death of Draco, and Voldemort. It seemed that everything from both estates would be going to Faith, but did she want them. After he, had told her about it, she finally told someone what she was to do.  
  
"Give the Malfoy Manor to Oz and Willow, say it is their wedding present from me. As for the Riddle Estate, sell it for all I care, the money and everything mean nothin' to me. I don't care what you do with all of the money that Draco, and my father left me, cause I can't stay here, in the wizarding world anymore, it hurts too much. Besides too many people now know who I am, and what I've done, not to mention who my father is. They already judge me. I think I'm gonna go back to LA, to help Angel. Who knows maybe there is something there for me."  
  
The End.  
  
** Author's Note:  
  
Yea I know the end is short and it sucks, but I couldn't think of a show- stopping conclusion. I just tried together all the loose knots, will I hope I did. Till next time.- Jamiexh 


End file.
